It's A Good Day to Die
"Well, it seems that it's always a good day to die when we sing it in my village. Omar Anoke always sings to this song to give encouragement to all troops in all over the entire Future Alliance. Boy, that makes the Coalition of the Red Star fear about that." --Su Ji-Hoon, Miles to the Future "It's A Good Day To Die" is a hit song by Omar Anoke. The song is a promotion for the war effort, which Omar Anoke constantly promotes using his charisma and popularity. A full version of the song is played during the end credits of Starship Troopers 3: Marauder. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Miles Callisto adopted this song as the official national anthem of the Future Alliance. Chorus *''It's A Good Day to Die,'' *''When you know the reasons why.'' *''Citizens, we fight for what is right.'' *''A noble sacrifice,'' *''When duty calls, you pay the price,'' *''For the Future Alliance I will give my life!'' Full Lyrics Courage, duty, honor! We call upon our troopers, in this our darkest hour, Our way of life is what we're fighting for. The flag that flies above us, inspires us each day, To give our very best, in every way! It's A Good Day to Die, When you know the reasons why. Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, you pay the price, For the Future Alliance I will give my life! Well, all is fair in love and war, That's what my gunny says: You're not alive unless you're almost dyin'. These are the words I march by: duty, courage, honor, And every single day I'm out there tryin'! It's A Good Day to Die, When you know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, you pay the price, For the Future Alliance I will give my life! (Courage, duty, honor!) The Eagle, he flies high above us, The Eagle, he makes our spirit soar. He gives me the strength to carry on, To fight, and win this war! It's A Good Day to Die, When you know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. (Courage, duty, honor!) A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, you pay the price, For the Future Alliance I will give my life! (Courage, duty, honor!) It's A Good Day to Die, When you know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, you pay the price, For the Future Alliance I will give my life! (Courage, duty, honor!) For the Future Alliance I will give my life! Trivia *The song's title could be a pun of "It's a good day today" in some accents. *This song has become very popular among Starship Troopers fans. *The song is used frequently in YouTube videos depicting other games, movies, or books, notably Star Wars, Star Trek, Halo, Warhammer 40000 and other sci-fi works. *An original version, where Anoke actually sang the song himself instead of computer editing, can be found on YouTube. *There is a fan-made movie called Starship Troopers: Good Day to Die] on YouTube. It was made as a music video for the song, containing footages from all 3 (three) Starship Troopers movies. Category:Future Alliance Songs Category:Grand Alliance Songs Category:Marching Songs Category:Music Category:National Anthems Category:Patriotic Songs Category:Songs